Zombies Attack/Transcript
Part 1 (Peashooter and Blover are at school) Peashooter: Do you know what I hate? Blover: School? Peashooter: Who doesn't? Blover: Your sister. Scene: (cuts to Zombitorium Tower) Dr. Zomboss: Mwahahahahaha! Conehead! Conehead: (enters) Yes, father! Dr. Zomboss: Prepeare Team A. Conehead: Yes, father! (leaves) Dr. Zomboss: Where was I? Oh yeah! Mwahahahahahahahahahahaha Scene: (cuts to Phoenix) (Peashooter and Bloomerang are at the school porch) Peashooter: Can you believe that test? Bloomerang: No, I can't believe that test. And I also can't believe I got a F because I spelled 'hello' with one 'l'. Peashooter: I believe it. 'Hello' is the easiest english word. Bloomerang: No, it isn't. 'Yes' and 'no' are easier. Peashooter: OK, one of the easiest. But.. Lightning: (strikes) Peashooter: What was that? Evil Laugh: (sounds) Bloomerang: What was THAT? Lightning and Evil Laugh: (keep sounding and striking) Dr. Zomboss: (appears behind them) Hello! Peashooter and Bloomerang: (turn around) Peashooter: Bloomerang spelled this word you said with one 'l'. Dr. Zomboss: Anyway! I am Dr. Edgar George Zomboss, the leader of the zombies. Peashooter: 'Sup. I'm Peashooter and this is Bloomerang. Your head is huge! Dr. Zomboss: SILENCE! I'm here for a fight. Peashooter: With who? Dr. Zomboss: You'll find out Pedro. You'll find out. Peashooter: Peashooter. Dr. Zomboss: What? Peashooter: My name is not Pedro, it's Peashooter. Dr. Zomboss: ANYWAY!!!! Conehead! Conehead: (comes) Get ready to lose your leaves! Team A, ATTACK! Peashooter: You think that a couple zombies can scare us? (He and Bloomerang laugh until they see the one hundred zombies) Peashooter and Bloomerang: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Dr. Zomboss: Mwahahahahahahahahahaha! Narrator: To Be Continued Part 2 Peashooter and Bloomerang: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Peashooter: What do you want from us? Dr. Zomboss: 114 years ago, your grandfathers killed me after I tried to destroy the world. Now I get revenge on them by killing their grandsons. Mwahahahahahahahahahaha! Bloomerang: (imitates Zomboss) Hi, I'm Zomboss. I want to get revenge on plants. My head is bigger than a grapefruit. Peashooter: Oooooooooh! Roasted! Dr. Zomboss: Shut up, Pony! Peashooter: PEASHOOTER!!!! Dr. Zomboss: ANYWAY!!! Team A: (attacks) Bloomerang: We're doomed. Peashooter: No we're not! (shoots a pea) Bloomerang: Oh yeah, our powers. (shoots a boomerang) Peashooter and Bloomerang: (keep shooting peas and boomerangs until they beat the whole Team A except Conehead) Conehead: (scared) Please no! Show mercy! Peashooter: Go! Conehead: (runs away) Peashooter: Yeah, we beated them all. Dr. Zomboss: (in a spaceship) Mwahahahahahahahahahaha! You missed me you stupid little plants. Bloomerang: But we won, right? Dr. Zomboss: (sighs) Yes! Peashooter and Bloomerang: Yeah!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Dr. Zomboss: But I'll be back. And when I'll be back, I'll be back for you Platypus and Becky. Mwahahahahahahahahahaha! (leaves) Peashooter: He never learned our names. Bloomerang: Wait! Don't we have that concert in five minutes? Peashooter: Oh yeah, let's go! Scene: (cuts to Plant Star) (PBC perform Party Boy) Crowd: (cheers) Scene: (cuts to Peashooter's house) Peashooter: (sighs) Bloomerang: What happened? Peashooter: I'm kinda worried about Zomboss coming back. What if he returns at the next two part episode? Bloomerang: We'll be there to fight him. Peashooter: I hope so. Category:The Amazing Adventures of Peashooter transcripts